


Её лицо

by Smoking_breath



Series: Canon-compliant AniDala one-shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, No Dialogue, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: Когда она была младше, она раскрашивала лицо в белый и красный цвета.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Canon-compliant AniDala one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132373
Kudos: 1





	Её лицо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133794) by [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae). 



> От автора: Исполнение заявки на drabble challenge: "Падме, боевой раскрас".

Когда она была младше, она раскрашивала лицо в белый и красный цвета. Королева Амидала была гладиатор политической арены: ритуальный макияж был её боевой раскрас и её боевой щит.

Когда она стала старше, её макияж стал гораздо проще и легче. От сенатора Амидалы ожидали элегантности, не подчёркнутой яркости. Но тогда она стала истинный воин, и неожиданная, поразительная победа Набу над Торговой федерацией стала её доспехами.

Затем в её жизнь вернулся Энакин Скайуокер, и его любовь и восхищение преодолели все её защитные барьеры.

И теперь Падме Наберри Амидала знает, что самые восхитительные победы она одерживает в объятиях Энакина... когда на ней нет совсем ничего.


End file.
